deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Two's Company
Two's Company is a mission in Dead Rising 2 and Off the Record. It involves a pair of comedians, Royce St. John and Walter Morris, who are arguing about who is funnier. In Dead Rising 2, this mission takes place in the Silver Strip starting at 11pm on the third day. In Off the Record, Royce and Walter are instead found in From Fortune With Love inside Uranus Zone at 6pm on the first day. Summary Upon arriving at Hot Excitorama, Chuck finds the two men arguing but they stop once they notice that Chuck is in the store. Chuck offers to escort them to the Safe House but they refuse saying that Chuck has to help them settle their argument about who's the better comedian first. Both make a joke, with exactly the same punchline. :Walter: "What does a vegan zombie eat?" :Royce: "What does a zombie get by eating messy?" Then Chuck has to give the Comedy Trophy on the counter of the store to the most deserving in his opinion. There are two possible outcomes. ;Giving the Trophy to Royce If Chuck gives the Trophy to Royce he will join immediately, Walter will also join if you talk to him. Although he will cry all the way to the Safe Room, it won't affect his ability to defend himself. ;Giving the Trophy to Walter While it seems like there is no difference between the two, Royce is very arrogant; giving him the award keeps him happy, and the pair will follow Chuck; giving the award to Walter makes Royce upset, and he will refuse to move unless Chuck gives him $5,000. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Trivia *﻿This is the only time the melee weapon, Comedy Trophy, can be found. This weapon counts towards the Head Trauma achievement. *Breaking the Comedy Trophy will cause both survivors to defect. *Whoever gets the Comedy Trophy will refuse to let it go. **This holds true even if you kill the "winner", retrieve the Comedy Trophy, and then gave it to the "loser". *The mission gets it's name from the American 70's sitcom Three's Company, with the exception that is says Two's not Three's. * Gallery Two's Company Text 1.png|Hold your horses there, sport. You have to settle an argument first. Two's Company Text 2.png|Me and my... "friend" here are in town for the Fortune City Comedy Festival. Two's Company Text 3.png|We were both up for comedian of the year, but these zombies stole the show, and they are one hard act to follow. Two's Company Text 4.png|We will each tell you our best joke, and you give the trophy on the counter to the one you think is funniest. Who, obviously, will be me. Two's Company Text 5.png|What does a vegan zombie eat? Two's Company Text 6.png|Graaainnnns!!! Ahahahhhahha! Grains! Get it? Two's Company Text 7.png|What do sloppy zombies get on their clothes when they eat? Two's Company Text 8.png|Staaaaiiinnnnsss! Ohhh, snap!! Stains! I kill me! Ahahaha! Two's Company Text 9.png|BOO YAH! You can go cry to your wife about this. Oh, and tell her I said thanks for the incredible evening. Royce Joins.png Walter Joins.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Modified Missions